


Wanderer

by Seallyn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seallyn/pseuds/Seallyn
Summary: Rhia is young woman who has just come of age. She lives in the Anderfels as apart of the wandering Ortho people. But the life of a nomad is not the adventure that she craves. Rhia decides to brave the jungle known as the Donarks to start a new chapter of her life. She only hopes that she is up to the challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air was dry, barely breathable. The red and orange, desolate landscape was blurred beyond the thick linen of her scarf. The barren and brittle land crunched beneath her. Yet despite her discomfort she remained perfectly still. Her senses were sharp and highly attuned to her task. She was tracking a jack rabbit, one of the few animals that lived in the short brush that was scattered throughout the harsh desert that was the Wandering Hills. It would be her first meal in two days.  
She was crouched close to a nearby sand hill. One hand laid on the burning ground the other, empty of its usual bow staff, clutched her knee. Her thick, dark obsidian hair was tied together beneath a dark brown cloak. Jade eyes were hidden behind a thin tan scarf that shielded her airways from the loose sand that blew about in the air and the scorching heat.  
It was a miserable place, the vast emptiness of the Anderfels. It was nothing but dunes and craters, brush and cacti. She wanted more than this horrible place. Wanted more than just traversing the desert repeatedly herding sheep. Wanted more than the eternal ignorance of being outside the city, of never knowing what was going on in the larger world. She wanted more than the life of the Ortho people. She longed for more, she longed for adventure. The life of a nomadic sheep herder did not appeal to her.  
The coasts were desolate aside from the rare but lovely stones one could find there. Sometimes she imagined herself jumping into the great body of water and swimming to some place beyond. It was a foolish idea, of course. There was no land in sight and she would likely expire before she found any. She would need a boat she couldn’t afford or build. Regardless, it wasn’t the sort of journey she was after.  
She heard the slight sound of skittering. It was soft, easy to miss in the loud and angry howl of the wind. Her eyes glowed as she felt a familiar power surge through her body. Without even looking she threw her right hand out straight. A flash of lightening splintered out, crackling into a dozen spikes. Without her staff to focus the energies her magic was much more chaotic and deadly. Several of her bolts converged to strike the poor beast in a bright flash. She stood and wiped any loose sand off her trousers and walked towards the rabbit’s body. She tucked it into her pouch to eat later when she got home.  
Home. She reached up to her face to feel the raised skin beneath her scarf. Fresh scars patterned her tawny face in elegant lines and swirls. The scars signified that she had finally come into womanhood according to her tribe’s archaic traditions. The scars meant something else to her. The pain proved to her that she was finally ready to make the great walk north to the distant jungle. The Donarks. There, she would meet her destiny.

The musky smell of sheep and their leavings overcame her senses. There was a spicy undertone, the scent of stews being boiled. Voices muttered softly mixing in with the sound of the sheep baaing. She had returned during the preparation of the evening meal.  
She found her animal skin tent on the far side of camp. The hide was a stark white, the only tent of such color. It was made from the skin of a white wyvern. A sign of power.  
Her mother sat outside it, crouching over a working fire that used the animal’s leavings in the place of wood that was nonexistent in the desert. Rhia walked quietly up to the woman who mirrored herself in so many ways. Raven hair, jade eyes, skilled hands. Her mother had been her idol from a young age. Rhia sat next to her in silence, taking out a small knife to skin the rabbit she had caught recently. She felt the eyes of the others, judging her in harsh whispers.  
"Rhia!" a small voice shouted. The source was a young girl with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She ran up to Rhia with a large smile on her face. "Did you see anything out there today?" Her eyes were wide with excitement. Rhia let out a long and heavy sigh.  
"Child, keep your voice down," She said to the little girl. The little girl shook hard; her body could barely contain her anticipation.  
"You know what the others think of those who have an interest in the deviant," Rhia continued. The “deviant” being anyone who was more than just an unimaginative sheep herder, Rhia thought to herself. Or anyone who had the curse of magic. She gave the girl a half-hearted smile and politely shooed her away.  
Rhia wanted to tell the little girl everything. How she had traveled further north than she ever had before. She wanted to scream in joy to anyone who would listen. The reason being, she believed she may have found the scarce vegetation that led up to the intense wild that was the Donarks. It was more than anyone in her tribe would ever expect her to achieve.  
Few had ever travelled so far North and of those that did, no one had ever come back out. Many people were afraid of the Donarks, some even refusing to speak its name. Rhia was nevertheless determined to journey there.  
It took time to get there, however. She had been gone for nearly three weeks before heading back. While she always took what provisions she could she still had to hunt and scavenge for what little there was to be found. In the end, it was fear that eventually drove her back to her mother and the tribe. Fear of running out of food and water, and fear of not being allowed to return.  
A little boy came over and sat down right next to her and started asking questions. There were more bright-eyed children every time she came back from one of her long hunting trips. She never told them anything, no reason they needed to suffer the same scrutiny as she did, but they always expected something amazing.  
Whether it was a darkspawn patrol or something completely new that they had imagined, they never stopped asking. Rhia looked towards her mother who kept her eyes down on the cauldron of boiling liquid. If her trips didn't get her exiled her "corruption" of the children would.  
Frustrated, she got up leaving the little boy behind and went inside her tent. She could hear children whine outside. Apparently, more had heard that she returned and were interested in a story. A few tried to follow her inside but her mother wouldn't allow it. Eventually they dispersed either from boredom or because their parents came looking for them.  
Rhia stayed within the tent for a few moments longer before she finally came out. She returned to her mother’s side and finished cleaning the rabbit. She handed it to her mother who chopped up the meat and threw it in the pot.  
"They're getting more inquisitive, Rhiannan." Her mother always used her full name. She stirred the pot and seeing that food was almost done grabbed some nearby clay bowls to spoon it into. Rhia scanned the tribe, watching the families interact with each other.  
A mother held her son by the arm tightly. She was clearly unhappy with him. The woman released him and turned making an obvious angry sneer towards Rhia. Rhia held her gaze, defiantly. The woman quickly looked away, angry but also afraid.  
"Are you telling me that I should stop going out on my special hunting trips, Mother?" Her mother smiled and then sighed.  
"I would never tell you such a thing." She brought the bowl up to her mouth and began to drink some of the stew letting the sound of the other families’ conversations fill the air in a wordless chorus.  
"I only worry about what will happen to you. You might not get a chance to leave. They might decide to do something much worse than exile. Damn Andrastrians." She said the latter in almost a whisper. She took another gulp of her hot stew before bringing her arms down and setting the bowl on the top of her knees. Her brow furrowed. “I only wish that I could go with you.”  
“I know,” Rhia said quietly. She grabbed at a pendant she wore around her neck through the thick cloth of her sand colored tunic. She never took it out and never took it off. It hung on a long rope of leather. It was in the shape of a claw, a symbol of the Old Tevinter God Dumat.


	2. Chapter 2

Over a thousand years prior to the Dragon Age, the Anderfels had belonged to the great empire of Tevinter. The country struggled through years of war to be free, succeeding only briefly. Then devastation. A monstrous creature called an Archdemon, believed to be one of the old gods of Tevinter, rose to destroy the world.  
With the archdemon came the darkspawn and an unexplainable rot that corrupted land and beast alike that would eventually be called the Blight. The Anderfels was the land hardest hit by the Blight, but after one hundred years the Blight and the archdemon were defeated. Another two hundred years crept by under Tevinter rule when yet another Blight struck. Another god and more darkspawn. The second time around, the Anderfels was almost demolished. Fearing its own destruction, Tevinter abandoned the Anderfels to better protect its own country from desolation. Finally, the Anderfels was free, but there were few left to celebrate it.  
Kordillus Drakon the First, the great savior of the Anderfels from the devastation of the second Blight, joined with the country with the Orlesian Empire. Drakon’s son, Kordillus II, was unable to keep this fragile new empire together and as a result, the Anderfels again became a free country. This time the freedom would last.  
Through the influence of the Drakon line many people converted to the new religion of Andraste, the prophet of a god known as the Maker. A few still believed in the religion of the old gods, the gods of their former masters, the Tevinters. They remained silent. The Andrastian goddess was extremely jealous, and unlike the old gods had no great love of magic.  
She had said that magic was made to serve man not to rule over him. However, many took to the idea that magic was not meant for man at all and deemed it too destructive and uncontrollable. This made things difficult for the mages of the Wandering Tribes. The Ortho People. Wandering the plains left them far from the nearest circle in Hossberg. Tribes choose to allow a few to stay if they kept their powers out of sight.

Her father had died years ago when she was still a young child. He had been the chieftain’s son. Handsome, kind, and extremely clever, he was the man every woman wanted. It came as a surprise to all when he chose a meek and peculiar girl from a neighboring tribe who many suspected of practicing witchcraft. If he hadn’t married her she would have been eventually expelled from the tribe or even executed if her power posed enough of a threat.  
That day, the day he died, he and a small group of hunters had been attacked by darkspawn. The horrible creatures leftover often raided the Ortho people stealing supplies, slaughter hunting parties, and occasionally kidnaping young women for some purpose no one in the tribe knew and were too afraid to find out.  
It was in such a raid that her father and his entire hunting party had been decimated. The evil Darkspawn had mutilated some of their bodies leaving the limbs strewn over the desert. Other bodies had been put up on pikes as a disgusting attempt to show their dominance. Since then, she and her mother lived alone taking care of each other. They were pariahs within the tribe. It was only the legacy of her father that gave her and her mother asylum.

Rhia raised the flap of her tent and stepped out in to the pale light of the sun rise. She held her new bow staff in her right hand. A special gift from her mother. Now that Rhia was a grown woman, she had said, it was time for her to have it.  
It was made from the bones of a dragon that had eaten many of her mother’s people before it was put down. A sandy howler. Many still wore necklaces of the beast’s scales. The top of the staff entwined like vines growing into each other, and in the middle sat a large moonstone. It shimmered brightly in the morning sun, vibrating with its own magical energy.  
The air was cool in the early morning. It made the desolate environment almost bearable. She shifted the pack on her shoulder. It was filled with essentials she had packed the night before. Dried meats, breads, extra skins of water, blankets, her skinning knife and rope. She frowned. Even though she wanted to leave the idea of never being allowed back, never being able to see her mother again scared her to the depths of her soul.  
She was paralyzed. Her breath quickened and her body shook. It had been over two months since her last journey out. Two months of dealing with stares and rumors. She closed her eyes and steadied herself. It was time. She took a step forward. Then another. Soon she was moving forward at a fast pace. She could do this, she told herself. She would not be afraid.  
The edge of the camp neared and she heaved a sigh of relief. A smile crept to her face and she swelled with excitement and pride. She inhaled deeply. This would be the last time she inhaled the strange aroma of sheep leavings and spices. She would want to set a steady pace, she thought. Her previous outings teaching her how to save her energy and make her way across the expanse. She hoped. She was so deep in thought she almost missed the sound of a rustle.  
With a quick side step and her hands grasping her staff, she twirled. The staff made a loud thump as it hit something soft yet firm. The stalker fell to the ground in a burst of dust, moaning in pain. As the dust settled the face became recognizable. It was Belenos, the son of a prominent family within the tribe. He was also her betrothed.  
She loathed him greatly and he reciprocated the feeling with zeal. He would often follow her out of the camp a short way to taunt her. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable.  
Belenos arose from the ground and dusted off his dark brown tunic. He shook his head causing his flowing, black, wavy hair to fall from his masculine face and black eyes. Many girls were envious of the match between him and Rhia. They would swoon when he walked by, some would even give him presents to show their interest.  
A few of the more aggressive girls spit at Rhia. Actually spit at her. Rhia refused to show her anger to them. She knew what terror she could bring to these girls so she stayed her hand. She almost felt sorry for them. They couldn’t see the cruel beast that laid underneath his handsome exterior.  
It had originally been an honor for his family to be linked to hers in marriage. Then people realized how different Rhia was. At the beginning, when she was only a child the difference was less obvious. Belenos had even tried to woo her. He would bring her stones that he found off the coasts they visited every summer. Some were admittedly beautiful, especially the opals. She carried them in small sack in one of her tunics pockets refusing to toss them simply for the cruelness of their giver.  
As she got older, when her ‘gifts’ began to manifest, Belenos grew jealous. Her powers allowed her to excel in endeavors that were usually held for men. After her father died, Belenos’ family became distant. They couldn’t openly refuse the commitment they had made, nor did they want to since a marriage to Rhia would make their son the new leader.  
“Leaving again, are we Rhia.” With a slight snarl she turned away from him and returned her staff to the ground and began walking. Belenos grabbed at her arm. A poor decision on his part as she once again knocked him to the ground. She walked away at a faster pace.  
“You won’t get away from me this time,” his slick voice called from behind.  
She continued her feverish pace even though she knew she should conserve her energy. She heard persistent huffing on the wind behind her.  
“Go home, Belenos,” she shouted breathing hard. “You should be happy,” she continued, “I’m leaving.” The monster is leaving, she thought silently to herself. He started laughing in between his gasping gulps for air.  
“I will not let you take this from me too.” Rhia shook her head confused. It was then she noticed that he had a large bag on his person. He saw her looking at it.  
“You think you’re the only one wants adventure? The only one who wants more?” His grin was vicious. “I will best the Donarks and bring home a trophy worthy of a leader.” He beat his fist over his heart to emphasize his pride.  
With Rhia gone, Belenos lost his right to leadership. Instead it would go to her father’s second hand man, Timmon. He was a bit old for the job, but he had been highly trusted by her father, the reason why had been made second. But if Belenos could bring back something remarkable, something to shock the people, prove he was strong and resourceful, it was possible that they would raise his status. He could still be leader. It would take a council confirmation, but it could happen.  
Rhia was conflicted. She could leave him behind easily. One more knock on the head and he would be passed out for hours. That wouldn’t stop him. When he awoke he would just continue the journey far behind her, and without her he was likely to die. He hadn’t prepared like she had. He didn’t have the stamina she had.  
There had been times where she had wished he had never come back from a hunting trip. That he had been torn to shreds by darkspawn. All those thoughts seemed so cruel now that she saw him before her. He would never offer her the same courtesy, but as long as he was there she had a moral obligation to at least help him survive. She turned her back to him and headed once again towards the distant jungle.  
“Keep up,” she smirked.

Three weeks passed. The incessant bragging of Belenos soon died away as he began to struggle to move. Her food stores were getting low and she was down to her last skin. With Belenos under prepared she had had to share her provisions with him.  
The sun was rising and the wind was starting to pick up. She grabbed at her head scarf, making sure it covered her nose and mouth and that the top shielded her eyes from above. There was no going back for her, she felt it in her bones. She would either find the entrance to the wild jungle to the North or she would collapse and expire in the shifting sand. She took a small gulp of water, all that was left, from the skin on her hip and continued forward.  
Blisters were tearing her face apart and she felt an exhaustion that was surely what one felt before death. Belenos collapsed behind her, unmoving. She fell to her knees, the hot sand burning through her thick trousers.  
She performed a rejuvenation spell on herself and Belenos. Immediately she felt her muscles ease. Belenos once again began to stir. It wasn’t enough. The spell relaxed her mind and muscles but she needed more. They needed water.  
She closed her eyes clutching the claw medallion at her throat that was concealed inside her tunic. She prayed silently to the Old Gods begging them for their help. A drop of rain, a cactus plant, anything that would allow her to keep living. A harsh burst of wind wound itself around her. Her weakened body swayed roughly as she did her best to remain upright.  
She felt a sudden heaviness at her hip. She reached for her water skin and felt it drenched with cool liquid. She greedily swallowed as much as her scorched throat could handle, letting streams pour down her dry face. Lowering the skin back down she checked her bag to examine the other skins. They were all full with the coldest water she had ever felt. She smiled widely and appreciatively clutched the medallion in her hand. She dug it out and kissed it, dropping it back to its hidden place. She raised her eyes to the burning sky mouthing the words, thank you.  
Rhia rose to her feet feeling accomplished and ready for anything. She handed a seated Belenos a skin and waited for him to drink before moving on. As she passed the next dune, her smile grew. Scattered in front of her, in one of the most beautiful sights she had possibly ever seen, were small green bushes. She quickened her pace in excitement. The growth became thicker, taller and more varied.  
She stopped in front of a strange plant she had never seen before. The leaves were a long, rich, and dark green. Arising from the middle on top of long green stems sat a small cluster of bright yellow flowers. The petals were long and wide. Her eyes watered at the beauty of them.  
Carefully placing a hand on a silken petal, she leaned in and breathed deeply. The fragrance was unlike anything she had ever known before. This was why she had left. This experience. This life, was what she had always been searching for.  
Belenos stomped by her more interested in the tree line than the delicate beauty in front of him. She heard his voice shouting, but she didn’t hear any of the words. She inhaled the sweet fragrance once more. She hoped it would be etched in her memory for as long as she lived.  
She found it hard to tear herself away, but her lust for adventure beckoned her forward. It wasn’t long before she came across some short and scattered trees. Beyond them the trees grew taller and closer together. This was it. This was the entrance to the Donarks. She made it. She actually made it. She once again tilted her head to the sky and thanked the Old Gods. A tear in her eye shimmering in the sunlight.  
Rhia closed her eyes letting the tear spill out over her cheek. A small voice inside her head began to panic. It pleaded with her to turn back, to return to what she knew. She refused to heed it and plunged forward into the depth of the jungle. She would not be afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Travelling through the thick trees was a new and difficult experience. The air was thick, hot and damp. She never knew there could be so much moisture in the air. Trees blocked out the sun leaving her in a muggy haze and roots leapt up to trip her. Birds, bugs, and other various fauna sang out loudly. Including the loud buzzing of large blood flies that acted as though they hadn’t eaten in days. Rhia slapped her neck. It was a different world. And it was incredible. Although, she could have lived without the flies.  
It took her several moments before she realized that she had lost sight of Belenos. He must have stalked off in another direction to find the prize he desperately sought. She listened intently to try and discern if she could still hear him within the loud chorus of animals. She shrugged determining nothing. At least he’s learned something, she thought.   
Vines ran back and forth between the trees. Rhia found herself tangles in them constantly. Small, dark green bushes with large leaves were strewn over the ground. Strange flowers dotted the floor. Pink, orange, blue and in shapes the Rhia found difficult to describe. Many looked like small creatures. She took a closer look at a large orange blossom. She jumped back when at a closer look this particular flower actually was a small animal. Or rather, a large insect. Two large hooks for hands and huge glassy eyes. It was incredible.  
She walked a little further before she spotted a large and intricate web to her side. She searched for its inhabitant and eventually found it sitting still on a tree. It was remarkable. Including its long, spindly legs the spider was the size of her hand. It was a gorgeous emerald green speckled with flecks of black and white.   
Rhia wished she had learned to draw so she could capture the sight on paper, but supplies for that sort of thing were scarce in the desert. She eventually moved on with a huge sigh. There was too much to explore to stay in one place.  
Hours later she found a fallen log to sit down and rest. She was starving. She reached in her pack and brought the last of her dried meat. She would need to start hunting soon. Something inside her felt sad at that thought, at having to kill one of these new amazing creatures. She had heard rumors of people who didn’t eat any meat at all. After today she understood why.  
Suddenly, a strange and horrible scream filled the air. It was the sound of pain and anguish coupled with a high pitched screech. Rhia reached for her ears trying to block out the sound dropping her meat as she did so. Something about it greatly disturbed her, made her skin crawl. She suddenly worried that it could be Belenos being ripped apart and eaten alive. No one deserved that kind of death. Not even his pompous ass. She got up from her log and rushed towards the sound. She never should have let him get so far ahead of her.   
Bushes rustled wildly as something began to struggle among them nearby. A loud, husky grunt shot out in the midst of the angry, otherworldly screams that Rhia was beginning to doubt could ever be made by a human voice. Loud thuds and the sound of skin and muscle being gored and torn sang out. Something nagged at Rhia’s mind. Something felt off, unnatural. She strained her ears only to realize that the other jungle sounds had vanished.  
She ran to what she hoped was to the side, not wanting to run in to the creature’s path. More grunts sounded out. These sounded almost human. Perhaps Belenos had found his prize. Rhia tripped over a fallen tree. Her face was consumed by a pile of decomposing leaves.  
A spear whistled above her head. It would have likely hit her if she hadn’t fallen. She froze, afraid to move. The sound of footsteps ran past her then stopped to pick up the spear. A soft but gruff voice called out. Rhia remained frozen, unsure of what to do. The voice came from beside her now and suddenly a hand was on her arm helping her up.  
Her armed was tugged forward but she had to pick up her staff. She had dropped it during the fall. She found it quickly and looked up. She looked up expecting Belenos. Her fear addled mind took seconds to realize that the man she was looking at was…different. He was a thin man with pale green skin covered in white entwining tattoos and long white hair tied back in a braid. She suddenly realized that he hadn’t spoken to her in a language she understood.   
Her mouth formed words that were brutally interrupted by the unearthly scream that she had heard before. It became louder and louder, something in its horrific call crippling her. She let the strange man grab her arm again and pull her forward. Despite her fear Rhia couldn’t help but glance back in an attempt to see what type of horrid beast could make such a sound.   
Just beyond the dark shadows of the trees she caught a glimpse of the thing that pursued them. The creature had huge black, inky claws that tore at the ground as it heaved its bulky body after them. She could see the rolls and spirals of skin from where its spine had somehow been twisted all the way around. The skin was patched with a mixture of matted tufts of black fur, bare dark gray skin, and what looked like deep, red and bloodied muscle and tissue.  
Its drooling mouth showed giant, crooked teeth. Teeth that looked far too large to fit in its mouth. The top canines hung over the bottom teeth and stabbed into the bottom lip. It bled freely. The eyes…there were no eyes, only bloody, leaking sockets. As though someone had just plucked them.  
“What is it?” Rhia shouted to the wind. The man gripping her arm ignored her and kept running. He was faster than her, pulling forward. She tried to keep up but her legs could only move so fast especially over the foreign jungle floor. Her breath was getting haggard. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could run especially after spending the last three weeks in the barren desert.  
Eventually her foot found its way to a crook in the floor and once again she found herself tumbling down. Her face planted directly into a rock and exploded in pain. She could hear her mother’s voice in her ear. The words were undiscernible but somehow comforting. Ringing filled her ears and she knew, without one trace of doubt that this was it. One more adventurer lost to the Donarks.   
She could feel the heaviness of the beast come closer. She expected the giant teeth to start ripping her apart at any moment. Only it didn’t come. A low whistle went over her head. The strange man had thrown his spear again, stopping the beast just short of tearing into Rhia.  
The thing shrieked loudly with a sound so horrid that Rhia’s skin crawled. She looked up over her shoulder trying to see through the bright light crowding her visions and the trail of blood now oozing down the right side of her face. The tail of the spear was poking out of the beasts left shoulder. The wound only annoyed it and soon it was ready to attack again.   
Rhia’s head cleared with a sudden wave of bravery. If she was going to go down it might as well be fighting. She got to her feet quickly and gave a quick glance to the green man. He looked at her with full black eyes before turning them to the beast. It leaped up with its claws ready to dig into Rhia’s insides.   
She closed her eyes and began to fill herself with her magic, letting it seep into every crevice of her body. She lifted off the ground and a non-burning blue flame enveloped her. She created a large bubble that grew outwards and enveloped the beast. It screamed and was hurdled off the bubble landing several meters away.   
Her eyes went wide watching the beast burn in blue flames. More of the fur burned away and the flesh began to redden and split open with a sickening crack. The smell of roasting rotten meat floated in the air. It screamed the intense, awful scream she had heard before and it stumbled from side to side clearly in intense pain. More hair and skin fell off the beast but eventually the magical fire died away. Still the beast remained.   
Rhia’s roared in anger. “Why won’t this thing die!” she screamed to the jungle. She jutted her arms forwards and out shot large, black shards of stone. In her fury, she hadn’t aimed and many shards missed. The few that hit simply sank in. She screamed again thrusting her hands forward when she heard another battle cry.  
The green man rushed forward followed by more of his kind. He stabbed and sliced, cutting chunks of flesh off all over the body. Arrows flew and hit the beast all over. More blades came out and slashed at the things flesh. Slowly but surely it was falling apart. Someone got underneath the beast and slit its belly spilling the fetid contents of the things guts. Another brought down a large war hammer that cracked the beast’s skull.   
Rhia shook all over, the magic she used draining her to the point of exhaustion. Her breathe was haggard and she knew she was going to pass out. The green people stood in front of her covered in blood, guts and viscera, staring at her.   
“Thanks,” she said as her eyes rolled up into her head and she blacked out.


End file.
